Dear Fratello
by oliversminion
Summary: Antonio squeezed harder on Lovino's shoulder, making pain shoot through his torso. Lovino winced and felt small tears form in his already damp eyes. "Hey... stop." Francis said semi-calmly. The Spaniard looked up and growled, "What?" "I said stop. You're hurting him."
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Fratello,__  
__How are you, my dear brother? Where are you? I haven't seen you in ages. How is Antonio? Is he doing alright? I know you probably won't answer me, you being your stubborn self. But I'm doing alright. With love, your brother,__  
Feliciano_

Lovino felt tears well up in his hazel-green eyes. He couldn't believe Feli actually remembered him... he just couldn't. Why would he remember Lovino? He was a misfit, impure, he was rotten.

Lovino shook the thoughts away as he heard loud, obnoxious voices coming from the front door. He looked up to see Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis, obviously all drunk. Lovino cringed as he felt the Spainard's rough hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Lovi~"

Lovino looked up into Antonio's bright green eyes, and saw nothing but drunkedness. The Spainard's breath smelled of the bitter alcohol. He suddenly felt Antonio's strong arms lock around his torso. Lovino yelped a bit and tried to get out of his grip. "G-go away, T-toni..."

Antonio stole a glance back at his friends, who were standing like idiots behind them. Gilbert's red eyes were as arrogant as ever, locked on the small Italian. Francis, on the other hand, was looking mildly concerned, his eyes becoming a little less drunk, and Lovino assumed that he hadn't had much.  
Antonio squeezed harder on Lovino's shoulder, making pain shoot through his torso. Lovino winced and felt small tears form in his already damp eyes.

"Hey... stop." Francis said semi-calmly.

The Spainard looked up and growled, "What?

"I said stop. You're hurting him."


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio's eyes shot up toward Francis; they were angry and tired. He gripped Lovino's thing shoulder tighter, his green eyes flaring. Francis's eyes were now completely sober, and fear could now be traced in the blue. He started towards the boys, his steps cautious. Lovino was clutching the page that he had been reading before the boys entered the house; his eyes were full of fear.

"D-don't hurt me!"

Antonio laughed; Francis coughed. Gilbert stood back like a third wheel.

"Don't worry, Lovino. If Antonio touches you I will break him," Francis's voice rang out into the dead silence. The Frenchman was now kneeling next to Lovino, trying to console him while swatting at the violent Spaniard. "Lovino, please, answer me."

Lovi's eyes were empty, scared. He gripped the page tighter.

Antonio snickered and yelled at the small Italian, "Answer him, you idiot!"

The Italian gasped at the loudness as tears streamed down his tan face. He was whispering something that the Bad Touch Trio could barely make out. What they could was as follows: "F-feliciano… p-please come home…"

Gilbert looked at Francis, and Francis looked at Antonio. Then they all looked back at the little Italian in front of them.

Francis put his slender hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Lovino, mon cher, do you miss your brother?"

Lovino looked at the Frenchman, trying to think of something witty and rude to say, but could not. Yes. He missed Feliciano. Lovino missed him so much…

"Y-yes… Yes, I miss Feliciano!"

Lovino sobbed into his hands as Francis hugged him tight, followed by Gilbert awkwardly saying sweet words to try and console him. Antonio stood a little away from them, a scowl painted on his face.

"Sissies."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! If I did, the 2p's would have more screen time than the 1p's.**

**AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS... i know they are extremely short.. I will work on that ;_;...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I do own this plot.**

**YAY LONGER CHAPTER! Two uploads in one day.. SCORE!**

* * *

That night Lovino Vargas lay in his bed, shivering underneath the thin covers. It was midsummer, but the sticky air had no effect on him. Lovino felt as cold as ice. His eyes popped open, the golden patterns mixed with green flicking around his dark room, then out into the barely lit patio. Soft light flickered out sighed as he strained to listen to the quiet conversation Francis and Gilbert were having. They talked in rushed, soft voices, and it seemed a bit like they were arguing.

Lovino shook his head, failing at eavesdropping. He flopped back down on his bed, waiting for the patio light to turn off. As long as it was on, Lovino felt afraid that Antonio was waiting for him, for him to make a move. It always felt like Antonio was waiting for him to run away.

The Italian took a deep, long breath and gulped. He barely heard Francis sneak into his room, along with a cautious Gilbert. The Frenchman bent down next to Lovino's bed and shook him a bit.

"Mon ami, come, we are getting out of here."

Lovino sat up in genuine surprise, shock and fear clouding his glowing eyes. "What?"

"We're getting you out of here," the Prussian said nonchalantly, his reddish eyes inspecting his fingernails, as if he wasn't even a bit interested in what was happening. But Lovino knew better. These guys were trying to help him.

"But… Antonio…"

Francis shook his head and put his hand to my mouth to quickly silent me. "Don't worry. He won't find us. I know Antonio, and I know him well enough to know that he won't find us. We called Feliciano, he's on his way. He's not coming straight here though; we have to go to the closest market to here."

"O-okay… Do you have your car here?"

Francis frowned. "That's the thing. We have to walk… or else Antonio will suspect something's up."

Lovino sighed, his eyes drooping from lack of sleep. He buried his face in his pillow, exhaustion waving over him.

"Do we have to leave now?"

"That depends, Lovino. Do you feel like being teased and hurt by Antonio tomorrow?"

"I guess that's a yes then."

* * *

Antonio listened closely to them, a frown definite on his fine features. He sighed heavily, his emerald eyes sparkling with anger.

So Lovino wanted to run away from him, did he?

Oh-hoh… well, then, Antonio just had to give him something to run away for.


End file.
